Nijiiro no Kasa
のカサ||lit. Rainbow-Colored Umbrella}} is a pop-type song appearing Ainochi!. Nijiiro no Kasa is performed by Nana and Yuna from AI❦INOCHI. The song has yet to appear in the anime. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Japanese= |-|Romanization= |-|Translation= The sun is shining above my head down to earth The clouds are fading from the sky’s surface, A new life starts with every single glimpse of light! I grab my miracle magical stick and go for an adventure! Every Morning and every night I’m along with the most magical wand of sons and melody! My whole magic life underneath the protection of the One and only, large and mythical umbrella Fe fe fe, Feelings towards the song! Whenever it’s raining, it put it out The lovely shield of my heart, nothing can drag my heart down Nothing can beat me, when I’m singing the miraculous song! Not far above the highest tower, the moon glows down to earth Bringing a mystical feeling over the world of light! The clouds are gone I can see the stars! Along with all my courage, I go to see the world! Every day and every night I’m along with the precious magic of love and friendship That you can find all around the town! Full Size Version |-|Japanese= |-|Romanization= |-|Translation= The sun is shining above my head down to earth The clouds are fading from the sky’s surface, A new life starts with every single glimpse of light! I grab my miracle magical stick and go for an adventure! Every Morning and every night I’m along with the most magical wand of sons and melody! My whole magic life underneath the protection of the One and only, large and mythical umbrella Fe fe fe, Feelings towards the song! Whenever it’s raining, it put it out The lovely shield of my heart, nothing can drag my heart down Nothing can beat me, when I’m singing the miraculous song! Not far above the highest tower, the moon glows down to earth Bringing a mystical feeling over the world of light! The clouds are gone I can see the stars! Along with all my courage, I go to see the world! Every day and every night I’m along with the precious magic of love and friendship That you can find all around the town! You just need to realize it The lives are protected if the song of miracles is sung! La la la, Love all around the world! Whenever it’s raining, I start singing! The rainbow-colored song that bring bliss to the world! To the world of light! Resound, magical song all the way! The lovely shield of my heart, nothing can drag me down Nothing can beat the power of courage that flows through my body! Just listen to the magical song of the rainbow-colored night! Ma ma ma, Magic surrounding our hearts! Ro ro ro, Roses blooming all around us! Mu mu mu, Music never turn it off! The sun is shining above my head down to earth The clouds are fading from the sky’s surface, A new life starts with every single glimpse of light! I grab my miracle magical stick and go for an adventure! Every Morning and every night I’m along with the most magical wand of sons and melody! My whole magic life underneath the protection of the One and only, large and mythical umbrella Fe fe fe, Feelings towards the song! Whenever it’s raining, it put it out The lovely shield of my heart, nothing can drag my heart down Nothing can beat me, when I’m singing the miraculous song! Trivia References Category:Ainochi! Category:Ainochi!/Unfinished Category:Aikatsu Stars! (FairySina) 2 Category:Songs Category:Ainochi! Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:FairySina